


Neglected Thoughts

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Helga might be a one-year old but she knows certain things. Based on the Journal Episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neglected Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All rights to Hey Arnold is reserved to Craig Bartlett and Nick. Also please note that the spelling mistakes here are intentional.

I might be a one-year old but I know certain things already: one moma doesn't always feed me because she's too busy. She's too busy drinking her ice-cold smoothie drink. I remember one time trying to drink her smoothie and she yelled at me to stop and not drink from her smoothie. Two, I learned to be really sneaky in order to find food for myself. There's this girl in the playground called Feebe, and she's letting me have her mile, well when she's not looking at least. Three, my big sister named Olgah, tells me stories about my prince charming who will someday rescue me and marry me and love me. She also recites poetry and I listen hoping to write about love.

I am not loved at home. That's obvious, with the way dada keeps yelling about how I am a mistake and keeps calling me Olgah. Who does dada think he is? I am Helga G. Pataki. I know that someday a prince will save me and love me just the way I am and I won't live in this house.

There's an interesting boy, who has a football head, who is climbing up the slide. I don't know why he interests me but he's brace and heroic and charming.

I notice and hear a big man calling out a name "Arnold," and I notice my weird-headed football head, turn to look at his dada before smiling. I notice that this man looks worry, and I felt worried too.

"Slide, slide, hehe," I tried telling the big man, that his son was on the slide. I see Rnold go down the slide and flies into the mud in the grass. I see his dada and moma hug and squeeze him.

I wonder if I ever left home if moma and dada will hug me too? Would they worry about me like Rnold's family did for Rnold?

I tug at my dada's pants but he wave me away, cause he was talking to Feebe's mother, and he was not caring that I was pointing at Rnold's family.

I might be one year old, but I know that I never been loved nor do I have a family. I only need myself to rely on, and maybe Feebe for food. And Rnold cause he's special, and I can't really say why he's special but I'll be on a look out for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!
> 
> Thank you sosophie for translating this fic into Russian! (Posted the link for anyone who wants to read the translation): The link can be found here: 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4825630&usg=ALkJrhhRe2xiSH-D0IUngbKVBuM1uJbDiQ


End file.
